The Forgotten Ranger
by Harvest Eclipse
Summary: A ranger from the year 3000 teleported to the year 2001 a year before the new rangers did. Now she has to except her fear and power up for the new team.
1. Chapter 1

**power rangers does not belong to me but the character Kit does. hope you enjoy.**

Reality is something we all forget at one time or another. Sometimes a person gets lost in the rush of the world not knowing how to find their way back. Others find themselves getting caught up in their own thoughts to care. In rare cases some do forget by force in the reality which they live in. Forgetting is something I cannot and will not do no matter what protocol wants. This is the reason I fled the year 3000 to the year 2001.

The patrol squad I was on was sent to sector nine of the city. It seemed simple and calm, but soon we were under fire we morphed into power ranger modes and began to fight the rest of the members on the squad died. The captain said I was to have a memory reversal. I ran away grabbed my morpher and took my wolf zord to loading bay only to have omega teleport me to the first year to come up. The year 2001 would become my home and safe haven until the new power rangers squad showed up.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting kit

Third person.

chapter 1

After the Power Rangers Time Force traveled from the year 3000 to the year 2001 they meet a man name Wes the unknown copy of Alex. Later they recruited Wes to help unlock the cronomorphers, then asked him to help fight with them. Later they cleaned up the clock tower Wes took them to. Time passed and battles were fought. About a month being in the year 2001 the rangers bumped into a very strange character heading to the local Silver Hills music store after a very tiring battles with Ransik's monsters. It was strange to see someone walk right past them with no weird looks.

The next day when working the rangers saw the same girl from yesterday walk by ignoring their existance. Wes decided to follow her, as well as did the other rangers. One by one they entered the store to come face to face with the person they were looking for.

Lucas's point of view as they entered the store...

As I entered the store I was hit with comfortable cool air that took away the summer heat. The smell of vanilla, and cinnamon hit my nose. The store was lined with music from left to right. The girl who walked in here was at the counter. She had brown hair and looked about 5 feet 2 inches. She had black jeans on, a purple shirt, and a black t-shirt hoodie on, the shades were blue lens and silver frames with blue flames.

The girl turned to us and walked over and asked if we needed help. Something about her was strange and different. Then I heard Katie blurt out.

"What is your name?"

"Oh my name is Kit."

Trip walked toward the girl named Kit and began to circle her. Jen then dragged him away, while he was saying something about a dream. Katie walked away with Jen and Trip trying to help. Wes just looked at the girl and said.

"Didn't you work here a year ago?"

"Yeah, I went away to open a new store in another state and just got home today. Why?" The girl said.

"I thought you looked familiar." Wes said to her.

"Yeah but if you guys don't need any help I will ju..."

BOOM...

I looked behind me to see the street filled with smoke and dust. The team and I ran out to fight. People were running away form Ransik's new monster, and the rangers and I morphed to fight the monster. This was some kind of snake alligator monster, with bat wings. None of us could get close if we tried the massive wings would hit or cut us. Tired and hurting we thought we would lose until the image of purple, blue, and black came into view.

The girl was in a black, purple, with a bluish lining power ranger time force suit. The normal heart or arrow was designed with flames edges that were bluish purple tint. The girl then called omega sword battle mode. There out of nowhere is a black, and purple sword. The vile snake monster charged as the girl stood her ground and five seconds before the blow the girl had moved and laded a hit to the monster. She spun on her heels turn back flipped over it head and laded another. Soon a dance began the girl held her stance with grace and deadly movement.

The monster fell and then grew the girl shook her head and yelled omega wolf zord battle form. The girl jumped up onto a hover jet and disappeared into a large wolf zord. The zord, then transformed into a werewolf like creature. Soon the monster was defeated with the same deadly accuracy as the girl did early. When the zord disappeared back into the time stream the girl came over to us to help us up.

The girl de morphed and we came face to face with the girl in the music store, only difference was...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
